CUPID'S INK
by Holysocks
Summary: So how does a surfing cowboy get his tattoo exactly?. Here's one theory and I hope it fills in some blanks. This fic should go elsewhere I know, but I think all you "Peter Bishop" fans out there might appreciate this one.


"CUPID'S INK".  
><span>

* * *

><p>IF "FRINGE" GOT IT SO WRONG WITH DISCARDING THE BACK STORY TO PETER BISHOP'S PAST THEN HOPEFULLY THIS MIGHT MAKE UP FOR IT IN SOME WAY!. WARNING: LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING IN THIS STORY, THINGS GET VIOLENT TOWARDS THE CONCLUSION.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OR OTHERWISE KNOWN AS "HOW COLE BECAME A MARKED MAN".<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMARILY WRITTEN WITH "JADE86" IN MIND BUT ALSO FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE WE ALL ADMIRE!. Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with "The Affair" show or have any affiliation with it and have no wish to cause any ruckus as it belongs primarily to its creator and people who are probably WAY MORE talented than yours truly here. However, sometimes the fans have to germinate a seed of an idea and this is my attempt. Oh and all song lyrics belong to the people that wrote them and their publishing companies etc, I'm only illustrating points here folks!. Don't sue me!.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>A man stands behind his shadow, a man stands behind his words. These men are together with family to defend their rights in another man's world.<strong>

**Most people stood against them, most people disagreed, with the need for all those weapons in our safe, secure society.**

**Paint the words and pictures on another man's skin.**

**We are lover, warrior, magician kings...**

**A man got a right to wander, a man got a right to dream, without looking over his shoulder to choose the manner of the life he leads...**

**One man's thoughts on another man's skin...**

**TATTOO, TATTOO, TATTOO, TATTOO, TATTOO, TATTOO, TATTOO, TATTOO**

**BROTHER 52."**

**Song lyrics courtesy of FISH from the CD, "SUNSETS ON EMPIRE".**

* * *

><p><strong>He didn't know why he had agreed to it but it had seemed a good idea at the time. That and considering that he'd consented under the influence of far too many beers or that was the reason he convinced himself it was but what was done couldn't easily be undone. There was no way back, what was said now had to be backed up by action and he was never a man to back down from his word. Besides, losing face, especially in his home town and with the people he hung out with was probably a fate worse than death.<strong>

**Standing there on the steps of the whitewashed building that seemed oddly plain considering what he had planned to do, it seemed almost surreal. Surely these places were supposed to look seedy, used and abused, frequented by a more "rougher" clientele than himself, well that was the "traditional" image of a tattoo parlour that was portrayed in numerous movies and trashy novels.**

**Not this place it seemed. There was an air of respectability about those sun kissed, virgin white walls from an outside point of view at least. Perhaps the interior would betray the atmosphere of the place and set his mind at ease. He liked places that were "lived in" and the people that frequented them. He liked the people in his town more than the tourists that came in year in and year out taking photos and commenting about how "gorgeous" a place it was and how they'd love to retire there and open a small store. Along with them came the numerous "weekenders" from New York and other big cities nearby that never stayed that long and never truly took the atmosphere or feel of the place, always sticking to their own kind and social networks.**

**No...he liked locals better, they understood each other, spoke a common language and did things the way THEY wanted, not like outsiders could understand coming in from big cities and trying to change things to suit them and them alone.**

**Cole had little idea what design he was going to chose to mark his skin permanently with, after all, most tattoos he had seen had been the traditional ones with the names of lovers, girlfriends, football teams and even TV characters regarding male preference. The usual "suspects" along with birds, butterflies, floral designs and mythical creatures seemed to favour women.**

**All he knew he wanted was something that "spoke" to him, an image that reflected what he was inside, not some "throwaway" design which he'd be regretting the next morning when the reality of the situation hit him full force. No, this image had to be something special...something just for him and no-one else. Something that was done in "local" fashion you could say despite the fact that he couldn't find a place like this back in Montauk. His home town wasn't the place for a tattoo parlour and that's why he had ended up here, standing outside this place.**

**Looking up at the sign above and seeing the image of a giant Native American Thunderbird coloured in various shades of charcoal, crimson and cobalt blue with a piercing eye that seemed to stare into the depths of his very soul, his resolve swayed for an uncertain heartbeat or two. The place he had chosen was called "Tribal Ink", written in Gothic style black letters grasped under the claws of this mythical creature.**

**He could easily walk away right now and drive back home and forget this crazy, stupid stunt and put it down to a lapse of common sense but something in the way that Thunderbird looked at him, almost challenging him to back down reminded him of many an argument that he had back at his family's ranch.**

**Cole was never one to back down and his resolve was fired by his temper which he had to keep under control. Life was never easy at the best of times, his father likening him to the "prodigal son" from the old Bible story, determined to go his own way regardless of the cost to those around him who loved him best. The only time Cole felt truly at peace was working with the horses on the ranch or doing odd jobs or out surfing, he loved his home, the scenery, the fresh air and the freedom to walk around the area, but always no matter how hard he tried, he seemed to never be truly at peace with his own volatile nature and it always got the better of him in the end. His relationships were suffering because of it. His nearest and dearest bearing the brunt of his divided psyche and there were times like now, that he had to just get away from it and clear his head.**

"**Are you gonna go in or are you just gonna stand there waiting for a sign other than Mr Thunderbird up there to give you one?!", a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Cole looked around to see who the voice belonged to and saw behind him, a woman with long black hair and a piercing stare much like the "Thunderbird" above the entrance way to the tattoo parlour. She wore a faded black T-shirt that had seen better days along with her just as faded black jeans and a biker jacket was slung over her shoulders. She was slim, attractive and had a confidence about her that Cole suddenly felt attracted to despite the fact that he was already "spoken for".**

**Obviously, she had Native American blood running through her veins as he noticed she wore a necklace that denoted some affiliation with that particular group of people.**

"**Uh, sorry. I'm not blocking the entrance am I?", Cole apologised, "I was just admiring the artwork above the door there. It's something that certainly makes an impact.." he moved off to the side a little, turning and kept his eye on the woman nearby. She didn't make an attempt to move past him or go in but seemed to have an amused expression on her face. Cole gathered that she must be about early twenties but seemed to have an air of wisdom about her that shone through in the way she now regarded him.**

"**Sure does. I guess you're not into admiring sign work though. This is after all something that takes some serious thought, what you're contemplating doing", she raised an eyebrow, "Your first time I take it anywhere near a place like this?. You don't strike me as the type to want to get marked.", she narrowed her eyes, trying to decide what to make of him. "I don't recall seeing you around here before..."**

"**Oh I'm not local, "local" if you know what I mean!", he half joked, "I'm from Montauk, my family own a ranch, maybe you heard of the "Lockhart" ranch?. I'm Cole by the way..." he extended his hand towards her, "You live around here I take it?".**

**The woman smirked, a mischievous glint in her eye, " You could say that I'm more "local" than any of you, but that's another argument for another time!", she took his hand and shook it, "I'm Faith Red Hawk Scott, just "Faith" though when I'm in town and this here is my shop. So Cole, perhaps fate has brought us together in some way. Judging by the fact I was just going in there and you were just standing out here admiring the sign. Maybe I'm here to make your mind up for you?", she confidently told him.**

"**Well..." Cole looked back at her, still trying to figure her out, "Maybe I could do with some advice. I take it that you know anyone working there that could enlighten me further on the subject?", he decided to take it casually, like mock-banter but see exactly what this women was all about.**

"**Oh, we're good people in there Cole. Take my advice. You want to get a tattoo then look no further than this fine establishment!. I don't think it's really the advice on getting a tattoo though that you need!", she suddenly started to circle around him, checking him out from head to toe, "I think you need to get a little advice on WHAT tattoo is right for someone like yourself and THAT is what the next step for you is. You need the perfect image AND you need to feel comfortable about WHERE that image is going to go. After all it's going to be part of you for the rest of your life and you have to be the one to make this decision, after all, an image can define the person we are or who we want to be..", she studied him carefully before coming to a stand still at the shop door, leaving him a chance to escape if he wanted to. She took up the challenge in his voice giving back as good as she got.**

"**Don't take forever to make your mind up Cole. Sometimes all the pieces fall into place just like that!", she clicked her fingers and smiled, opening the door. "See you inside cowboy?!", and disappeared into the shop interior. The small bell above the door chiming once as the door opened and chimed again as she shut it behind her.**

**Cole stood there in the midday sun, running his hand through his hair and scratching the thick beard on his face. There was something about Faith and the words that had fallen from her lips that resonated with him in that moment. Time seemed to stand still as he looked around him and a smile graced his features. There was something about this woman and the way she spoke the word "Cowboy" in that half jokey, half seductive tone of voice that really made him want to get to know her a little better.**

"**Why the hell not?!", he decided to go for it and placed his hand on the door, taking the advice of this new found friend that he had just met. After all, something about this situation just felt so right, he couldn't explain why exactly, but some power was willing him through that door and into the place.**

**The bell chimed once again as Cole entered the tattoo parlour, now more determined than ever to carry out what he came here to do and hopefully track down the mysterious Faith "Red Hawk" Scott in the process!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole expected the interior of the place to be dark and dingy but was surprised to see that the inside was well lit, tidy and littered with various tattoo designs hung on the walls depicting, well EVERYTHING that you would expect to find in a tattoo parlour. Looking around, he could see a fusion of both Native American and white American culture, somehow seemingly living harmoniously within the walls of the premises unlike in the world outside the door.<strong>

**Looking around, he felt slightly dazed, confused and admittedly out of place and wondered where "Faith" had disappeared off to. Maybe she had an appointment of her own or was simply visiting someone she knew who worked here.**

"**You look overwhelmed there. Need some some help?", the voice belonged to a young dark haired Native American dressed in a grey T-shirt with an image of a howling wolf and a pair of dark blue denims and requisite battered biker boots, similar in fact to Faith wherever she was. He looked about eighteen maybe nineteen at most and Cole could see that his arms were adorned with designs which looked intricate and rather "Celtic" looking rather than Native American. It seemed surprising considering where he was and tried his best to not look too closely but the man noted his interest.**

"**I bet you're thinkin' that an Indian with Celtic designs on his arms is the last thing you expected to see in this place huh?!. You think all us Indians just stick to our own culture?!", he joked taking a step forward. Cole took a step back even though there was nothing threatening about the man's demeanour, he wasn't quite sure about this whole situation he was in.**

"**No...not at all..." he grinned, "Just wonderin' who did those designs. They look...well...they look "alive" is the best word to desc****ribe them..." Cole commentated on the man's markings. "I'd sure like to know who did them as I was thinkin' about getting a tattoo of my own."**

"**That would be my sister that you're lookin' for there friend. Runs in our family, you could say, our business, being half Iroquois and best tattooists in the North east is where we come from. I'll see if she's available. You got a name there?.", the young man looked expectantly at Cole.**

"**BILLY!. You leave him to me!", a voice came from the room nearest them, "Don't scare off our customers, especially the "First timers", You and your bravado is gonna land you in some serious trouble one of these days!".**

"**It's Cole. Cole Lockhart", Cole replied and wondered if Billy's sister was as good as he had said she was, as Billy grinned and yelled back to his sister, "I got you a virgin sis, by the looks of it, says his name is Cole Lockhart!".**

**Billy grinned, "I'm Billy by the way, they call me Billy in town but my full name is Billy "Grey Wolf" Scott, that in there is my sis, she's..."**

"**Faith.", Faith smiled as she appeared in the doorway of the room and smiled knowingly, "Well Cole, it's sure nice to see you again. Looks like you've at least made your mind up to some degree as to what you want!", she leaned against the door frame and added, "I'll take him Billy, I got no appointments for the next few hours and I think our Mr Lockhart here is gonna need some time to pick out the right design that he wants. Come on in Cole and Billy, you get back to manning the shop front!", she added and watched Cole as he walked into the small private room and shut the door behind her.**

**Cole looked around the room and noted that there was the requisite chair but also a padded or cushioned table area and a cordoned off part of the room that looked like a changing room.**

**There was also another table where Faith's tools of her trade were laid out for the customer to see. Inks of various shades and hues were stacked neatly nearby as well as what looked like thick books probably bursting at the seams with designs and motifs. Surgical swabs and medical gauze along with packets of latex gloves caught his eye.**

**A laptop also sat in the room as well as what looked like a printer at the far end and on the white walls hung designs from various cultures from around the world as well as a requisite number of Native American objects.**

**Cole felt he was stepping into another world and he could feel Faith's attention focussed fully on him as she watched his first time reactions to the interior of that small room.**

"**Not what you were expecting was it Cole?. You had an image in your mind already of what places like ours are meant to be.", her tone was measured and spoke without any malice, it was merely an observation and not a statement.**

"**Eclectic taste I have to say!", Cole whistled as his eyes drank in the décor before him, "I think I made the right decision after all in deciding to come in!", he commented.**

"**We'll get down to business Cole. We can talk price later. We need to get you a design Mr Lockhart, something that you can own and "speaks" to you. Billy out there told you about where we come from and our heritage, I couldn't help but listen in!. I always knew you'd end up here!", she joked, " I don't need no spirit guide to tell me that!".**

"**He said you were half-Iroquois, what about the other half?. That is if you don't mind me making inquiries..", Cole wasn't sure really how to broach the subject but was trying to keep the conversation flowing just nicely, "I guess my spirit guide and I don't talk to each other much!".**

"**A man with a brave sense of humour!", Faith laughed, "That's good Cole!", she nodded, "Okay, my mother was Iroquois but my father was a mix of Scots and Irish heritage with a heady mix of Christian values, hence the designs on my brother's arms. We wear both cultures proudly and respect everyone elses but as you can imagine, it's not always easy for people like us to fit in", she commentated looking at him, "Something I get the feeling that you, yourself understand", she shrewdly added.**

**Cole sighed, "Do you always grill your customers like this when they first arrive here?.", he shrugged then realised that might have been a little harsh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be as acidic as that. I guess you hit a raw nerve", he apologised, "You're right about fitting in and all that. I've had my share of heartache in my life up to this point. Things used to be so simple but now...", he sighed again, "But you don't wanna hear about my problems.."**

**Faith nodded, "I understand Cole. No offence taken, my spirit guide can be blunt at times too.**

**Let's see what we can do to start off this little "healing" ceremony of ours off. I guess I treat every customer walking in that door as "walking wounded", once we get the right image for you, then the healing can begin in earnest.", she took off in the direction of her design books.**

"**Where do you wanna start then cowboy?!", she handed him the first book of designs and smiled knowingly, "Take your time and I'll start to get ready for the next part of the process, let the images speak to you Cole. One will jump out at you and that's when you'll know", she spoke gently, "Remember, it might NOT be the image that you initially thought you wanted in the first place. The spirits like to have a little fun at times!".**

**Cole watched her as she made her way over to the other table nearby and started to check over the equipment she would be using. So far, he still had no idea what image he wanted.**

**At first he thought of something to do with the sea and surfing but that seemed too easy, ditto regarding his life on the ranch and his passion for horses, he opened the first page of designs and looked them over. Nothing seemed to jump out at him.**

"**If you don't mind me asking one more thing Cole." Faith turned back to face him, "When were you born?. What season?. Maybe you have a spirit guide but you just don't acknowledge it. Maybe you need an Indian to help you get in touch with it and things might start to get put into perspective. Or is that being too personal?".**

**Cole answered her question, before returning his interest to the design book in hoping to have at least some clue as to what image he should choose to mark his skin with. He didn't really believe in all this "Indian stuff" but Faith was just, well, different and maybe just maybe, he might change his mind before this day was done. He picked up the second book nearby to look at more designs and see if he'd have better luck here.**

"**I thought you might be. You certainly got the right energies there but you don't always use them to their potential." Faith narrowed her eyes regarding her latest customer and mulling over what personal information he had just imparted to her. She kept her thoughts to herself as she watched the man flick through the first book of her collected designs, seemingly intent on picking one out but being careful to look over every image for a balanced perspective.**

**This man was a dichotomy and a mystery to unravel, which she found herself intruiged by. Little by little before the last ink settled within the design she would paint on him, Faith was determined to find out just exactly what made Cole Lockhart tick. After all, she had noted that usually most men would have a women tucked away in the background somewhere and that was the cause of either great happiness or sadness. That was MOST men that came into the shop to get inked, that being the main reason they did it, but this one...this one had a troubled look about him and a sadness that seemed to hang around in the background like a dark cloud.**

**Whatever the cause, she was determined to get to the bottom of it and give Cole Lockhart a reason to believe in himself and the world around him once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cole wasn't sure why he picked up on this particular image, but it indeed gave him a reaction and made him feel...well...it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling but something resonated with the design in front of him. He 'd been looking at so many images, that his eyes had began to blur up in the process but this image he vowed would be the last one before taking a small break.<strong>

**He wasn't a real religious man and maybe he thought this image looked like a heavenly being, but he was sure it was something else entirely. An image as such with its own tale to tell just like a mirror reflection of himself.**

"**Faith, what can you tell me about this image?", Cole inquired as he showed her the design, "You read the Bible?. Is that an angel, it don't look like one?. Angels are supposed to be a happy and benevolent if I recall, this one looks kinda sorrowful", he commented. The design was numbered 52 in a book containing roughly 200.**

**If there was one thing that Faith knew about it, that was all about images in various cultures and cultural myths and this one made her smile as she sat down beside Cole and told him, "Looks can be deceiving Cole. What looks like an angel or what we think is an angel, turns out to be something completely different", she told him cryptically. "With my father being a religious type, I learned all about angels like yourself when I was younger Cole and then when I was older, I looked again. People don't like looking too deeply into things, especially spiritual things and they get a shock when they REALLY take a look." she smiled, "We Indians don't take no bullshit!", she joked, "I got into symbols and their meanings through the work I do and you'd be surprised what folks out there in the "real" world listen to rather than research the REAL stories behind every day images!".**

**Cole found himself being drawn in by her words and this strange power that she seemed to possess in making him feel comfortable one minute and questioning his belief system the next, Faith was unnerving but also magnetic and Cole ventured, "Tell me more about what you know, it's not exactly the "run of the mill stuff" that people talk about daily, well not around Montauk anyway!. It's uh..weird.. but weird in a good way..".**

"**Well, it's good to know that you have an open mind Cole, what you have there in front of you, is a classic "Cupid" design, I can understand WHY you would think it's an angel but let me say that ANGELS have a checkered history. The Romans called them "angelos" which in turn comes from the Latin "anguis" which happens to mean "snake" and some say is the root of the word "anger". Angels are depicted as usually smiling but older cultures represented them grimacing as they were involved in some very un-angelic activities. Angels also fall into several catagories, SERAPHIM and CHERUBIM being a couple and usually associated with children in some way. Look closely at the design, Cole, what do you see?. Do you see a winged child born of two races, the Hebrew called them the "bene-ha-elohim" meaning "the sons of the gods" or do you see something much gentler than that?. A sleeping "Cupid" perhaps or even a " Putto"?. It's all about interpreting that which you see before you. The image is what YOU must make it. I can only tell you the story behind it, to help you make your mind up and decide if this is what you want etched permanently on your skin".**

**Cole looked taken aback, "I never knew any of that!.", he seemed genuinely shocked at this more "violent" re-telling of what angels were truly about. "Wait though!. What about the "Cupid" story and that "Putto"...what are they about?".**

"**I don't think you'll have heard about the Italian definition of what "Putto" means as it's quite obscure, but here's a second definition to the image Cole.", Faith smiled, "Perhaps this one will suit you better," she reassured him as she began to tell Cole all about this obscure Italian term. "The word "Putto" like "angel" refers to a mix of human and divine, usually found in Renaissance art commonly confused with the Biblical Cherubim. As I said previously, the PUTTO is confused with the Cherubim but they differ in that a PUTTO is denoted as a chubby, winged child with wings whilst their Cherubim counterparts have several wings and have four faces of different animal species. The image in front of you, I think we could rule out as Cherubim or angelic in any way. Do you agree?".**

**Cole nodded, this talk of children had unsettled him and he realised that Faith was moving slightly closer to the hidden truth of why he had come here in the first place. Admittedly alcohol had played a large part in his decision, but there was something more, something deeper which he hadn't wanted to admit to himself. There was no doubting that it was there, splitting his soul apart, but because he had to hold it all together, there was no way he was baring his soul to anyone on this subject at all.**

"**Please continue..." Cole bit back his emotions by keeping the mask firmly on his face regarding the information that was flowing in his direction, "I never realised that an image could have so many interpretations..."**

**Faith realised that something, some energy was shifting in this man who was sitting next to her and she nodded and continued her explanation, "The word means in Italian "a toddler or winged angel" , Latin root again being "PUTUS" which means "boy" or "child", "PUTRA" is a Sanskrit word meaning the same, you can understand how these words and images are often interlinked and how they can influence culture or opinions. "Putto" in art terms or "Putti" to use the plural, in an art sense impact on human lives considering the meaning of the "child" attached to it they were associated with decoration on children's sarcophagi several hundred years ago..." Faith looked intently at Cole's features, it seemed that she had hit a raw nerve of some kind and stopped for the time being.**

"**You have a connection to a child don't you Cole?. I can see this is hard for you, you can walk away from this if it's too painful for you. If you want to talk about it..."**

"**NO!", Cole's temper momentarily flashed and animated his face before he got his emotions under control, "No," he repeated and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, "Sorry...I forgot myself there... I didn't mean to..." he apologised. He stood up and paced the floor, "There was a third explanation for the image, something about "Cupid" you said. I'd like to hear about that one."**

**Faith nodded slowly, "Okay Cole. Lastly and leading on from the "Putti" which incidentally leads onto the fact they were also called "AMORINO" and we can link that of course to "Cupid" and the legend and mythology surrounding him. Here we have the third interpretation of the image. "Cupid" is also winged but more of a youthful than childlike figure and "Cupid" of course represent love and everything to do with love, again like the "Putti", Cupid involves himself with human affairs. Particularly that of the heart. I think this may be the right image for you Cole, but you need to hear this", she sighed, "Please, you can sit down, I think you should open yourself to this, it may be the reason why you came here, not just to get a tattoo but for some healing as well", she patted the couch next to her, "I won't bite Cole, I know you think this is a strange situation but I think the spirits brought us together for a reason and I don't want to give you the wrong impression here but sometimes, answers or healing can appear in the strangest of places and situations." Faith spoke truthfully, "Sometimes the truth can find you where you least expect it, not in the familiar but the unfamiliar as it were. You just need someone to guide you through it."**

**There was a short silence as Cole sat back down beside Faith and they returned to looking at the design from the book together. Cole wondering just exactly he had gotten himself into by talking to this knowledgeable but very powerful woman next to him.**

"**Cupid, can be a divisive figure cowboy!", Faith grinned, "Just like those angels, he had duality about him being a child of Heaven and Earth, a divine being but at war with his own nature. Some say Cupid would shoot arrows bringing love, desire and passion to those he had in his sights and some say his bow was named "trickery", his arrows poisonous and the torch he also carried burning passion which can turn from good to evil given time. Love can be changeable starting from desire, to irrationality then to anger and down the dark path to the more dangerous animal passions. I recall some poem my father told me about Cupid. He had three arrows, one gold, one silver and one steel. They all meant different things but the steel tipped arrow in particular meant that whoever was pierced by it would be wounded by love which would never heal. Our Cupid here could represent that and the fact that I think he is actually sleeping, perhaps hiding his tears would seem to say that his life feels like he's languishing or feeling the ordeal of a missing love. What do you think yourself Cole?. You think that this Cupid here and yourself hold a common story thread that binds you and this image together and as one?", Faith questioned him as her detailed explanation drew to a close.**

**Cole sat there impassively, reigning in his emotions and trying to remain stoic as possible, after several seconds he pointed to the image that Faith had explained so knowledgeably about and fixed her with a piercing glance.**

"**You got me figured out good and well. That's the image I want, the enigmatic and troubled "Cupid" that you brought to life with your words. I want him etched on my skin.", never had he been so sure of something in his entire life as this moment as he stood up and Faith stood opposite him.**

"**Well, cowboy, we got that one figured out all good and well. Not we just gotta figure out the next step in our little "ceremony" of ours.", the expression on her face changed from seriousness to one of humour.**

"**And that would be?", Cole noted her change in manner as a lighter atmosphere suddenly seemed to dawn in that small room. He took a small step closer to her, his eyes suddenly filled with a much brighter and expectant energy.**

"**Just where are we gonna put your "Cupid", Cole Lockhart?." Faith smiled a little seductively. "I hope you're not shy about getting your shirt off cowboy, after all we are talking QUITE a design here after all!."**

"**Well, we'll just have to figure something out won't we?", Cole replied with a knowing smirk on his face as his fingers slowly reached for the first button on his blue plaid shirt.**

"**I've no doubt about that cowboy, no doubt about that at all!", Faith caught the look in his eye and found herself wistfully hoping that despite all the advice she had given this man, when it came right down to it, really it was the oldest lesson in the book out there.**

**She had seen many men enter her tattoo parlour over the years, but none ever were quite as enigmatic or had an air of "something dangerous" about them than this one standing before her.**

**Faith knew that working her "magic" on this man was going to be something quite special indeed!.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You sure cowboy?", Faith had the stencil of the Cupid design placed exactly on Cole's skin where he thought it would look best and she had to admit, that the place where Cole had chosen to be inked was where it would have a greater impact visually speaking.<strong>

"**That's perfect, just there!", Cole seemed filled with a new enthusiasm as he realised that everything had fallen into place and this all just felt so right. "I guess you think it's a bit crazy not to have it somewhere more prominent like maybe on my shoulders or on my back?", he stood in front of the full length mirror and checked the positioning of where the stencil had been placed.**

**Faith smiled as she lingered behind him momentarily, trying to remain as professional as she could. The man standing in the mirror, in front of her was certainly quite a sight to behold. He looked after himself, that was obvious. The definition of his muscles were there for all to see, perhaps not all due to working on a ranch, he must have some other way of putting all his excess energy into something else.**

"**You got a hobby Cole?", she inquired as her eyes and her hands worked in unison in making sure that the stencil stayed firmly in place, "You don't get a body like that just from ranching!", she added, pushing the stakes in this game just a little higher, "I get many men in through the door, all types but none quite like you cowboy".**

"**Oh really?", Cole turned from the mirror to face her, a smirk etched on his face, "I take it that you don't see many surfing rancher types comin' through here then?", he raised an eyebrow and smiled.**

"**Hmm, a surfer as well as a rancher?", Faith tried hard to keep her professionalism intact, "Well no wonder you attract my interest Cole!", she let her eyes wander over his shirtless frame that little more appreciatively, "There's wonders that I could create Cole with just the right "canvas", but I think we'll just start with your "Cupid" right there. See how this one goes before we try anythin' else. Once you get inked then it's like a drug or an addiction, once is never enough, but we should go slow and real careful", she warned him.**

"**Slow and careful sounds just about right Faith.", Cole's voice had suddenly become that little bit huskier and both of them moved that little bit closer to each other. A power seemed to be drawing them closer and it was difficult to resist.**

**Faith pulled back and laid her hand on the centre of Cole's bare chest and looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes, "Don't tempt me cowboy," she breathed out, "That spirit guide of mine is whispering that things could get out of hand here and I don't want to push the boundaries any further, you gotta understand that. You got someone Cole?".**

**Cole nodded. "I do, but I've never met anyone quite like you before.", he stepped back, breaking the connection between them, "I'm sorry..." he hung his head a little shamefully, "I guess we had a moment there didn't we Faith?".**

"**Don't feel guilty Cole. It happens. Look, we'd better get this Cupid on you, cowboy. Time's marching on, I got an appointment in the next couple of hours and as much as I want to admittedly keep you as long as I can here, life goes on outside of this room don't it?", Faith reluctantly admitted.**

**Cole nodded, "Unfortunately for us both, it certainly does. So what happens next?", he inquired as Faith moved over to the her work desk nearby. "What do I have to do or what indeed do you have planned for me now?", with this woman he wasn't quite sure what to expect.**

"**Better get your ass on that couch cowboy!. Maybe better to slip those jeans of yours off too, I wouldn't want to restrict myself with this design, I have in mind!", Faith grinned and produced a mean looking machine, holding it up in one hand and a pack of needles in the other. "This is where things are likely to get interesting!".**

**Cole smiled, "I'm not arguing with you on that one ma'am!", he joked, "I think I'm just gonna do as I'm told after all, you're the one holding the tattoo gun", his fingers moved towards unclasping the belt at his waist and enjoying this strange relationship that he and Faith were involved in.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>So Cole, before we begin, I hope you don't mind a little music just to relax you a little!", Faith slipped a CD into a small player that sat on her desk beside her computer. "I hope you don't expect no "Native" music, soothing nature sounds or anything like that!. You could say me and my brother like our music with a harder edge to it. You can tell by the way we dress, we're not exactly your "traditional" types!", she joked as Cole watched her from the couch, lying on his side, careful not to disturb the stencil that clung to his side precariously. His jeans and rest of his clothes cast aside nearby, Faith provided him with one of her decorated Native American blankets that he had wrapped around his waist. Blue seemed to be his colour and this one was marked with some black and white stripes running through the pattern.<strong>

**Faith admitted privately to herself that there would probably never be a man like him to wear a blanket as well as he did, but could not help but look more in his direction than was "professionally" necessary.**

"**As long as you're comfortable, then I am too. Whatever works out for the best", Cole replied, "I take it you like rock music the best?".**

"**Some, not everything. Yourself?", she pressed the "play" button and returned to the couch having switched the tattoo gun on at the mains and was carefully disinfecting her hands having done the rest of the equipment, "Anything you dislike?". She was having a hard time concentrating on her job and not the figure that lay before her who looked rather enticing.**

"**I'm into a little bit of everything, not so much that noise they call "dance" music but I like to think that I have a broad taste and know enough to get by, especially if kids ask you about the latest sounds!", he smiled, "It's never to cool to be that much out of the current scene and look like you're from another planet!".**

**A raft of feedback guitar noise suddenly blared out from the speakers, Cole and Faith shared a look, "Relax Cole!", she assured him, "I think you'll like this track and my particular choice of music. Just lie on your side and I'll get the initial design stencilled on, then I'll get to the colours shortly, they'll take the longest to do. I hope you happen to be a patient man, because "Rome wasn't built in a day" as the saying goes and tattooing someone is just about on the same level as that!".**

"**Looks like I just have to lie here and put my trust in you," Cole smirked as Faith produced a swab and proceeded to gently swab the area of skin that she was about to work on. If there was ever a temptation lying before her, it was this man and his beautiful skin. She noted that he smelled of the ocean and of the land too and her senses admittedly were stirred by the scent coming from him.**

"**Hope you ain't afraid of needles Cole, if this was the old days, I'd be using bone needles and porcupine quills. Luckily with the advent of "this baby" in my hand here, a "Hybrid Rotary Tattoo machine" and a pack of these..." she held up a pack of needles with the logo "SABRE" emblazoned on the packaging, "We'll go modern than Native!".**

**Before Cole could answer, the song on Faith's CD player kicked in and Faith motioned him to get himself into a comfortable position so she could begin her work. All he could do was lie back and watch this women begin to weave her magic and heriditary skills passed down from generation to generation from her people.**

"**You dirty hippie girl, your soft lips make me swirl.**

**I despise all of your lies,**

**I'm not the prodigal son.**

**I'm not the chosen one**

**I'm just a man of good intention..."**

**The song lyrics seemed to eerily reflect something here as Faith fixed a needle to the machine.**

"**Hang on there cowboy, "The ceremony" to quote Jim Morrison, "is about to begin!". Faith adopted a deeper jokier accent and started the machine as the rest of the song kicked in.**

"**Your horses terrify me, I can't work out why,**

**The things you say are not okay.**

**I'm not the prodigal son, I'm not the chosen one.**

**Why can't you decide when you chastise me.."**

"**Oh", Cole suddenly felt the needle touch his skin and it was a peculiar sensation as he tried not to react or move as Faith let a little smile play about her lips as she continued on the task at hand. "Whoah there cowboy!", she let the words gently fall from her lips, "You okay Cole?", she asked him.**

"**I'm fine!. It's just a little strange.." Cole replied.**

**Faith returned to her work and Cole listened to the song to try and get used to this strange sensation and take his mind off from this situation.**

"**I'm coming down, coming down, don't touch me,**

**I don't wanna drown, yeah your drug tongue's spoken loud."**

**The ink settled into his skin, it felt like he was on something and it was not exactly a scary sensation. He felt a little more relaxed as the song continued and it enveloped his senses, his own little video and narrative playing in his own head as the song ended...**

"**I'm coming down, don't wanna drown, your drug tongue's spoken loud".**

**The next song seemed to melt into his very soul as both he and Faith seemed to bond and melt as one along with the pounding music blaring out of her CD player and it was so much better than alcohol, drugs and sex, hell it was a bigger buzz than catching the biggest wave out there on the ocean on his surfboard!. The feeling was like all three combined but it seemed to be more than physical, it felt like he was out of his body and that everything seemed to make so much better and clearer sense.**

**The pain in his soul seemed to fade and some new energy flowed into his being, hell it was like turning everything inside out and putting it back together again but this time it seemed so much bigger and better.**

"**What the hell is in that gun or that ink you're using on me?!", somehow he managed to string a sentence together and get the words out in a coherent stream, "Whatever it is...it's certainly potent!", he commented as Faith switched the gun off and had to change needles.**

**The song on the CD blared out, it's bass line thumping and pounding as the lyrics came tumbling out in a steady stream:**

"**She's got what you need and what she got is good. She's got it, she's got it good yeah. Man the witch is comin' to you..Everybody need a saviour baby, everybody try to save you baby... Yeah the witch is comin' for you yeah!".**

"**The colours are goin' on next Cole, now the stencilling outline's on", Faith told him about half an hour later, "Our ink tries to stay as close to what our ancestors used. There's copper, iron and metal oxides amongst other things. I hope you ain't allergic to them but they'll be absorbed into your bloodstream quicker via the alcohol base I've been using. You might feel a little high, just to warn you", Faith spoke in the break in the song, "There's no need to get alarmed, it'll pass".**

"**Oh I'm not alarmed, this is just fine with me!", Cole smiled as Faith returned to her work and continued to fill in the details on the Cupid that was now etched into his skin forever.**

**Slowly but surely the tattoo was taking colour in and was beginning to come to life and Faith smiled as she saw her creation becoming more lifelike by the minute. It wouldn't be long before the man lying on her couch would be marked by her skills. Something that would live on in him if anything were to befall her.**

**That was a legacy that with every tattoo that she did. Life for her and her brother was to be cherished every minute of every day. Everyone born Native realised this and sooner or later, that "sword of Damocles" would fall on their heads, it was a cycle that no matter how hard they tried to escape, something would always come along and remind them of their brief time in this life.**

**Faith and her brother were no different to any other Native blooded person. Time was precious and not to be wasted on regrets. Every colour etched on her latest customer's back was testament to who she was and if Faith had to leave a legacy in this world then TATTOO'S were what she chose.**

**After all IMAGES were stronger than words. This image she now worked on, unknowingly to her, was to be one of the last ones she would do.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Okay then Cowboy, I think we got you all inked up there!", Faith applied a dressing over the area that she had inked and watched her surfer cowboy customer button up his shirt with a rather regretful expression lingering in her eyes. She had enjoyed working her magic and skills on this man and sighed knowing that there would be none like him ever to grace her premises ever again.<strong>

**She picked up the discarded blanket and wondered if she would keep it as it was, a keepsake of him and the wonderful scent of freedom and wildness that he exuded and placed it back over the nearest chair. Time to close this healing ceremony of theirs off for good.**

**Cole gingerly buttoned up his shirt and stretched his muscles as lying in the same position for well over an hour and a half had been a bit difficult despite having a couple of breaks to walk around the room.**

"**So I take it that I have to keep the dressing on for how long again?", he inquired. The last song on the CD seemed to play a mournful melody as by the looks of things, this little ceremony of theirs had now come to an end.**

"**It's a long way to go, a black angel at your side,**

**A long way to go, with the reaper at your side".**

"**There'll be some tenderness for a few days and you MUST keep the tattoo out of the water for at least a week. So no surfin' for you Mr Lockhart!", she admonished him, "Oh and you'd better apply this every day, couple of times or more depending on how your skin feels, it's a moisturising balm. Here..." she threw quite a medium sized tub of a product called "Hustle Butter Deluxe" in his direction which Cole caught expertly.**

"**Good catch Cowboy!. Oh and you might need this too,", she added a tube of product called "After Ink Tattoo Lotion and Aftercare" , "You know in case you run out. I don't think we're gonna see each other again Cole, I guess my spirit guide is tellin' me, it's time for us to part and go on our own ways. Shame though!. I mean, if you DID want to get inked again. You know where to come, but that's for you to decide Cole. I get the feelin' you're gonna be busy for the forseeable future!". Faith turned to print off the receipt that included the cost of the tattoo and the aftercare pack that went with it.**

**Cole sighed. Somehow after being with Faith, he didn't feel so bad, the pain he carried in his soul seemed a little less sharp than it had been. He wouldn't say he was a "new man" exactly but he felt...different somehow, something had shifted in him.**

**The printer ran out the receipt and Faith took it out, handing it to Cole as the notes of the final song on the CD died out. "This is free of charge Cole", she took out the cd out of the player and found its plastic case nearby and placed it in there, handing it over to him.**

"**Thanks, appreciated!", Cole grinned, "At least I get something to remind me of you", he smiled a little slyly, "Faith..I..", he started to say something but she cut him off.**

"**Take care of yourself Cole Lockhart. I mean that, I really do. That ain't just my spirit guide talkin' either, take care of that "Cupid" as well and he'll take care of you, and before you go. Second "on the house" freebie. It'll look better on you rather than me Cowboy", she grinned and took off her necklace that she wore around her neck.**

**Cole bent down as Faith did the clasp up at the back, "If anyone asks, tell' em that it came from the best Native tattooist around these parts.", her fingers gently brushed the skin of his neck and she smiled at him, "Billy deals with all the receipts up front there. Take it to him and he'll get you sorted", she added and checked her watch, "I gotta get cleaned up before my next appointment arrives in twenty minutes!".**

**Cole gently laid his cheek on the top of Faith's head before she could pull away, breathing in the scent of her hair and in a low, breathless voice told her, "Thank you for everything Faith. You helped me out in more ways than one. If I ever want a second tattoo, I know where to come".**

**Both of them shared an unspoken moment of understanding and Cole nodded, "I'd better let you get on Faith, thanks again for everything,", he headed for the door and opened it, lingering before he went through it, sharing a last look at her.**

"**Remember Cowboy!", she joked, "No surfin' for at least a week!".**

**He smiled, "Gotcha!", and regretfully went his way to pay the money he owed for her services as he shut the door behind him and found himself back in the main shop floor.**

* * *

><p><strong>He found Billy on the front desk, near the door and handed over the receipt that Faith had given him along with the amount that the tattoo had cost him and looked around the artwork on the walls and assorted decorations whilst Billy sorted everything else out.<strong>

"**You happy with the service you got here then?", Billy inquired as he handed Cole his change and also handed him a voucher, "If you decide to come back, the voucher gives you 10% off your next tattoo."**

"**Much appreciated", Cole replied and added, "Your sister is one hell of a woman Billy. Take care of her and yourself. Thanks for everything!", as he took the voucher and his change.**

"**Hope to see you again!", Billy smiled as the door of the shop opened and this time a couple of kids probably no older than their early teens walked in.**

**Cole headed for the door just as Billy came out from behind the desk, "Hey You two!. How old are you?!. Damn young to be thinkin' about inking yourselves!. We only serve those legal enough in this shop!".**

**He opened the door as he took a look around the place for a final time before heading back outside into the street once more and found himself staring at that THUNDERBIRD above the door.**

"**I think I made the right choice there buddy. Keep an eye on those two and watch over them", he muttered before heading off up the street and back to his life once again.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE PRESENT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cole felt a red mist descend blocking out all his senses and only himself and the guy he was now with were the only two people left alive in the whole world.<strong>

"**Son of a Bitch!", he spat the phrase out coldly and calculated, "This ones's for Faith and her brother!"**

**The guy had been tanked up to the gills in the bar in Montauk and that a little over a year ago both him and his friends from out of town had been drunk and bragged how they had trashed and set fire to a local tattooists shop over a disputed bill. Faith and her brother had been dragged out the shop only to be set upon by a gang of what the local press had called "a bunch of rowdy out of towners with nothing but trouble on their minds". Cole remembered reading about it and the fate of Faith and her brother had been bloody and something out of the history books from the 19th century. Their bodies had been barely unrecognisable bar their tattoos. He swore if he ever came across the excuse of a man or any of his friends that did this since funnily enough, there were no "witnesses" to this crime of course, then these guys were going to have to pay for their actions.**

**Cole had been drinking near the guy and with every description and blow by blow account of what they had done, Cole's inner demons became more and more active. It had become more than he could bear as the memories of Faith and her brother came bubbling to the surface. In fact, before he knew what he was doing, he casually asked the guy for a quick word outside and things had quickly escalated from there.**

**The guy fell to his knees as Cole rained down a series of punches on his unfortunate victim and with every punch, he could recall every touch of the needle from Faith's tattoo gun on his skin.**

"**Please, please...man..stop..stop..." his victim muttered through a mouthful of blood and choking sobs... "They were only a couple of good for nothin' savages!", he coughed and spluttered.**

**Cole stood above his hapless victim, his eyes blazing like a madman and the anger surged out of him as he continued to pound his victim senseless.**

"**SAVAGES?!", he roared at the guy and stared coldly at him and held him by his hair, "You sure as hell know NOTHIN' about being savage!".**

**Cole's fist connected one final time with the man's face as unconsciousness claimed his opponent's life, saving him from a further pounding.**

**Cole stood there, with the guy's blood all over his grey shirt and his breathing became laboured as he found himself strangely calm as he peeled off the ruined article of clothing casting it aside on the ground in front of him.**

"**Damn it!", his voice choked with emotion as he fell to his own knees and the red mist evaporated as suddenly as it arrived. Tears fell from his own eyes and they flowed without end as he looked up into the night sky, begging for forgiveness not just for his own sins but strangely for the man he had just been beating to a pulp.**

**His fingers touched the necklace that Faith had reverently placed about his neck and he could see her face in his mind's eye and recall the seductively jokey way she had called him "Cowboy".**

**Faith was gone along with her brother, but she was and always would be a part of him.**

**The tattoo of Cupid, sleeping or weeping was a legacy of hers that he was honoured to be a part of.**

**A breeze played about his skin as he just stayed there on his knees crying for all the pain and suffering that went on in the world.**

**He was positive that the breeze that caressed his bare skin spoke one word and one word alone as his tears fell upon the earth itself.**

**That word was... "COWBOY".**

* * *

><p><strong>So, let's just say if there's an "alternative universe" in "The Affair", then this might be classed as an alt-look at the series. Okay, so I'll first of all have to say that this story was inspired by the research that one "JADE86" did on the "Fanforum" site.<strong>

**One thing I admire is when people go their own way and find things out which others may of course object to in some way. I hope people can open their minds rather than shut out the "unsavoury" stuff that life throws in our paths. It's the only way we can grow as individuals by opening up to new ideas rather than hiding stuff that people don't want to hear. So "Jade" go ahead and keep looking for the meaning behind images and any other research, don't let anyone of a "groupthink" tell you otherwise.**

**Secondly, I was inspired by a comment about the series that I read on the "Oh No they Didn't" blog that said there was no ethnic minorities that they could see, so far anyway within the series that they'd seen (trailer wise). Maybe us UK viewers may see this series or not, but I would hope that this isn't the case. Not to get into anything racist but regarding Cole's tattoo and the back story to it provided me with some way to rectify this and illustrate the problems that minorities face in our western societies.**

**Which leads me onto the fact that with Cole's necklace, okay, I hope it could be Native related from the chat I've seen about it but I thought it would be good to blend both ideas into a story of how Cole got the tattoo and necklace.**

**A great deal of background to this I got from my own interest to "Native Americans" and some books from growing up provided the bulk of the research. I think the local tribe near to "Long Island" from what I can see are possibly the "Munsee Quiripi" or the "Mohegan- Pequot" and although the Iroquois are further north, I chose them as Faith's people as they have a history of tattooing within their culture.**

**The books I used were "THE CULTURES OF NATIVE NORTH AMERICANS" by Christian. F. Feest. Inspiration for the characters of "Faith and Billy" came from "WE THE PEOPLE" by Serle. L. Chapman and I always recall hearing him and the Native Actor Steve Reevis speak many years ago when they did a promo tour for the book at Glasgow's "Borders" book shop. One of the best things I ever attended in my younger days and another great book is "Days of Destruction and Revolt" by Chris Hedges and Joe Sacco which paints life at the "Pine Ridge" reservation and the struggle that Native people have in American culture.**

**Chris Hedges was on Abby Martin's "Breaking The Set" show and I think the interview should still be up there somewhere. Check it out, as it's one of the best interviews that I have ever seen conducted, very eye-opening indeed.**

**The tattooing info I got from just typing in "tattoo ink, tattoo guns and equipment and aftercare" along with some "WIKI PEDIA" pages on Cupid, Angels and Putto and just managed to throw it all together into some readable form. I don't actually HAVE a tattoo myself but come on...WHO HASN'T PLAYED WITH THE TRANSFERABLE ONES IN THEIR OWN LIFETIME?!.**

**They're great for just letting go and being creative for a little while.**

**Music wise, I had a "CULT" vibe going on with this story. The songs I used are from the band's first breakthrough album "LOVE" which has some great songs on it but "She Sells Sanctuary" happens to be in my opinion one of THE best songs of all time and in my "TOP 10" for sure. The track I used is the last song and is called "BLACK ANGEL" which has an old west vibe to it and has a mournful feel to it as well. "PURE CULT" is the greatest hits CD but has a song rivalling "Sanctuary" on it called "THE WITCH" which is a work of genius and the third track I used comes from the band's CD simply called "THE CULT" and called "COMING DOWN (DRUG TONGUE)" and is also a great track to turn the volume up to 10 (or more!). JADE, this is the only lyric referencing a "prodigal son" so I hope you like it!.**

**I also threw in a JIM MORRISON (ISM) which links both bands as Ian Astbury of the band sang and fronted the remaining "DOORS" members a while back, he was damned good at it as well as both bands have quite a crossover thing going and Ian Astbury grew up around Native culture and understood the hardships that these people went through.**

**The FISH lyric is also a good song to listen out for as well and was the only one I could find based on tattooing and inspiration for writing the background to this as well as all the research done on the "FANFORUM" threads which of course again, I credit JADE for researching on.**

**Okay, so I think that's everything. Hope you enjoyed this and if I get more ideas to write for "The Affair" then I'll be sure to put them on here. Again, I hope us UK folks get to see this series, I'm keeping my fingers crossed!.**

**Thanks for reading this and any of my other stories...as always...it's much appreciated wherever you are on this planet...**


End file.
